I love you but we can't be
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki are girls that go to the all girl boarding school the DWMA but is it just really a normal school, read to find out KidXMaka
1. Anyone sees us were screwed

Me, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were walking down the town of Death City discussing about our super spy lives at the all girls boarding school the DWMA (Death weapon meister academy.) We have a practice mission we need to take in a couple of days and if we fail or if were seen we will fail our mission.

"I am so not looking forward to that mission, what if the paint on my nails gets scratched or even worse!" Liz exclaimed "I could chip a nail!"

Tsubaki and I giggled why Patty just starred into space not knowing what was going on around her.

"Well we need a lot of practice I don't wanna fail" I punched the air with my fist.

"Look sis!" Patty stopped a starred through the glass window of the shoe shop "Giraffe slippers!"

"Oh they're pretty cool" Tsubaki laughed.

"Come on guys, we gotta get back" I said walking away quickly "Lord Death's waiting for us!"

I ran off round the corner and Liz, Patty and Tsubaki followed.

We reached the steps of the DWMA and quickly ran up to the front entrance and snuck in with out anyone noticing we were late.

I poked my head out round the corner of the wall to see if anyone was there so we could sneak in.

"The coast is clear" I whispered and ran out round the corner and gave the signal for the others to follow.

We walked up to the door of the death room and I lightly tapped on the door.

And then we heard a very happy childish voice reply "Come in!"

The door swung open and me, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty quickly stepped inside.

"Sup, sup, hiya! How's it going!" Lord Death said cheerfully.

"It's going great" I said with enthusiasm.

"Your big mission in a few days, you nervous?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes!" Liz blurted out before I had a chance to speak.

We all turnt our heads round to look at her with a confused look on our faces.

"I mean no…" Liz stuttered.

"Now girls" Lord Death's voice turnt serious "Remember if anyone sees you or f Stein finds out during this mission you will fail"

"Understood!" Maka smiled.

"You can count on us Lord Death!" Tsubaki added.

"Ok now run along" Lord Death laughed escorting us out of the death room.

"Giraffe, giraffe, giraffe" Patty sang as we walked down the halls of the school.

"Oh my god that's a lot of pressure being put on us" Tsubaki worried rubbing the back of her neck "What if we fail?"

"Try to think on the positive side of things" I smiled "We if we succeed"

"I guess your right" A smile soon appeared at the corners of Tsubaki's lips.

"The mission is in two days I'm so not ready!" Liz panicked.

"Liz don't worry it's gonna be fine" I tried to calm her down a bit.

We slowly approached the door of our room, I slowly opened the door and we walked inside.

"What if something bad happens what if we get caught?" Liz exclaimed.

"Liz don't worry to much" Tsubaki laughed.

"Giraffe!" Patty yelled getting out a box of crayons and a pile of paper.

We looked at her and started to giggle watching the blonde blue eyed girl colour in the pieces of paper.

Soon the day of the big mission arrived and we were all so nervous, we drove there in the back of a van that was being driven by my dad.

"Oh my god!" Liz exclaimed looking at her nails "Is it to late to turn back!"

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest it felt like it was about to explode "Don't worry were all nervous"

"Giraffe, giraffe" Patty sung.

"Well maybe not all of us" I chuckled.

We reached our destination of where we had our mission.

I opened the door and slightly peeked out of the gap "Were down town, what if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry about that, you just need to follow Stein and see what his up too" Spirit said turning around to face us "And also Lord Death told me to give you these"

Spirit held out his and laid in his palm were four ear pieces.

I took them out of his hand and passed them round and we placed them in our ears.

"There so you can hear each other from a distance away, because Stein will get a bit suspicious if your all walking behind him but either way DON'T let him see you"

I nodded and jumped out of the van.

"Okay" I sighed "Stein should be coming this way any moment so split up. Liz, Patty you two keep an eye on his from the park across the road you got your binoculars?"

Liz and Patty nodded.

"Okay go"

Liz and Patty ran off as their ordered and I turned to face Tsubaki.

"Okay Tsubaki, you will keep watch for him on the balcony across the street he should be walking past there soon"

"Okay! But what will you do?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'll hide round here until he walks past and then I'll follow him to see where he goes" I said nervously.

"Good luck" Tsubaki smirked and ran off.

"You too!" I called out to her.

We stood in or positions for hours and there was no sign of him.

"Maka his not coming, what should we do?" Liz asked through the earphones.

"Give him a minute!"

Tsubaki yawned "Come on Maka his not showing up today he might tomorrow"

"No I've been waiting for this all week I'm not failing!" I snapped.

"Sh…!" Liz exclaimed "Maka someone's coming your way!"

I slowly looked out from behind the corner of the wall "Yeah that's him"

"Okay, ready girls" Tsubaki said in excitement "Let's do this thing"

I slowly stepped out behind Stein and started to follow him with out making a sound.

"What are we meant to be getting anyway?" Patty asked curiously.

"Some sort of computer memory chip thing" I whispered back.

"Quick!" Tsubaki exclaimed "Maka hide his about to turn around!"

I quickly dove into a bush as Stein turnt around but I was gone.

"Ouch!" I groaned getting the thorns out of my hair "That's the dumbest thing if ever been that's saved my behind"

Tsubaki and Liz giggled down the ear pieces.

I slowly stood up out of the bushes and looked around the corner to see where he was going.

"It's clear" Liz whispered.

I stepped out of the bush and quickly but quietly ran round the corner.

It was dark, I could barely see my hands in front of my face, but I could just about see where I was going.

"We've almost got him just keep up what were doing and we'll get the chip!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah and we won't fail" Patty cheered.

"I wonder why we need the chip." Tsubaki wondered "I wonder what's on it"

I was actually thinking the same thing, why was it so important that we go it?

I stepped out from behind a building and I couldn't see him anymore "Where did he…?'

"Down that alleyway straight ahead of you" Liz pointed out.

"Thanks!" I said holding the ear phone firmly to my ear.

I jogged across the road and down the alleyway and found myself on the other side of town.

"Maka duck down behind that dumpster his looking in your direction!" Patty panicked.

I quickly crouched down to the floor covering behind a big yellow dumpster.

"Thanks Patty" I panted.

"Maka get out of there!" Tsubaki yelled "His coming your way!"

"Shit!" I quickly ran back through the alleyway and hid behind the wall and tried to catch my breath.

"Thanks Tsubaki" I sighed of relief.

"No worries" Tsubaki giggled.

I stuck my head out around the corner of the wall and Stein wasn't there, I pulled my head back and turned around to see me starring face to face with Stein…

I swallowed hard and tried my best not to look him in the eyes.

Stein cleared his throat "What are you doing off the school premises"

I opened my mouth but no words came out "Uh…"

"Following me around were you?" Stein pushed his glasses back onto the top of his nose.

"No, no!" I hesitated.

"Then what were you doing?" Stein questioned me.

I looked down at the floor and my heart thumped around in my chest.

"Just what I thought!" Stein snapped "You stupid little girl, how did you think you was going to get away with this!"

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were in shock they could hear Stein through my ear piece.

"If I catch you again!" Stein spat "You shall be expelled!"

I looked up at the angry Stein and my eyes widened as I repeated the word to myself "Expelled?"

"Now get going!" Stein turned away and started walking up the road.

Tears formed in my eyes and my vision was blurred, I looked down at the ground and wiped my tears away and then I noticed something on the floor, I bent down to pick it up and I felt it in the palm of my hand, we had the chip…

"Maka…" Tsubaki hesitated through the ear pieces "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Maka is he gone?" Liz added.

"Yeah, and the chip is ours" I laughed.

We all giggled in happiness and jumped up and down but my jaw dropped when I looked across the street and noticed a boy starring at me looking into my eyes…

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter. **


	2. We need to find him

I dropped the chip and it laid in the middle of the path, I was in shock it was all over I had been spotted, someone had seen me with the chip.

"Maka, come in Maka" Liz said through the ear piece.

I couldn't speak I couldn't move, I was in too much shock that I was spotted.

The boy had black longish hair and three white stripes across his fringe, he was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt with black pants.

He starred into my eyes causing his golden shinning eyes make my heart melt.

"Maka…" Liz repeated.

The boy slowly approached me and picked up the chip off the floor and handed it to me "I think you dropped this"

I looked down at his palm and hesitated what to do next.

"Um…" I stood there "Thanks"

My hand slowly picked up the chip off of his light pale palm and placed it inside my pocket.

"Maka the van's on its way" Tsubaki said.

"So are you new around here?" The boy asked shrugging his shoulders with his hands inside his pockets.

"Um… no" I replied.

"How become I've not seen you around" The boy curiously wondered.

"Oh I'm always busy" I stuttered.

"Like doing what?"

"Library, I like read a lot" I nodded (so not a lie.)

"Same!" The boy exclaimed.

Suddenly my get away van drove past and parked at the end of the road, but the problem was I had to get away from this really cute boy that I really don't wanna leave.

"I gotta go" I hesitated turning round to leave.

"Wait at least" He bit his lip "Let me walk you home"

"No it's ok, I don't…"

"Come on, it's dark out who knows what might happen" The boy stopped me in my tracks.

I sighed and looked over at the van and saw Liz, Patty and Tsubaki getting inside.

Just then two boys from the other end of the path started calling out.

"Hey Kid!" One of the boys called.

The boy in front of me turned to face the boys running towards us.

Now was my chance I thought to myself "His not looking, run!"

While his back was turned I started to run up the road to get into the get away van being driven by my dad.

The boy turned around and saw me running up the path "Wait! What's your name?"

I pretended I didn't hear him and ran into the back of the van and closed the doors behind me as the van started to pull away.

"You got it?" Patty smiled.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small computer chip and held it in front of us in my palm.

We all screamed in excitement and hugged each other.

"Yes we did it!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

I had a smile on my face but I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened back there with, Kid…?

We got back to the school and I had told Tsubaki what happened.

"WHAT!" Tsubaki yelled in shock.

"Sh…!" I put my hand over her mouth "It's not a big deal"

She shook my hand off of her mouth "Maka of course it's a big deal! Were gonna fail!"

"Not if anyone finds out" I said nervously.

"What's going on" Liz asked curiously walking into the room.

Tsubaki looked at me and then a Liz "Do you know?"

"Know what?" Liz started to panic "Maka…"

I took a deep sigh "I got spotted by a boy with the chip"

Liz's jaw dropped "MAKA!"

"It's not my fault he was just standing there looking at me, with his deep gold eyes, starring in mine" I trailed off.

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled at me again.

"Were gonna have to take him in and make him swear not to tell anyone!" Liz sighed.

"No, he probably doesn't know anything" I begged "You can't do that because he doesn't know!"

Tsubaki looked me in the eyes "Are you sure?"

I nodded "Yes"

"Gimme your earphone" Tsubaki put her hand out.

"Why…?" I said confused.

"Just give it to me!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

I quickly took the earpiece out from behind my ear and placed it in Tsubaki's hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.

"I'm gonna plug this into the computer, his voice should be on here somewhere. You said you talked to him right?" Tsubaki raised and eyebrow at me.

"Yeah"

"Jeez!" Liz flopped onto the couch "This boy really must be worth it"

"He is" I exaggerated.

"His eyes are just so golden the way the sparkled in the moonlight" I let out a soft sigh thinking about his eyes.

"What he look like? What was his name" Tsubaki giggled.

"Well." I widened my smile "He had dark back hair with three white stripes coming across his fringe, he was tall, golden eyes pale skin, great smile"

I sighed happily "And his name was Kid…"

"We've got him!" Tsubaki said excitedly.

Me and Liz ran over to Tsubaki to hear two people speaking, me and Kid.

"So are you knew around here?" Kid said.

"Um… no" I replied.

"Is that him?" Liz asked.

I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

"I know that smile!" Tsubaki exclaimed "Someone's in love"

My smile widened "Maybe…"

"Tsubaki we have to find him!" Liz smiled.

We all giggled at the thought of me being with that boy again, I couldn't wait.

That night I woke up being disturbed by banging at the bedroom window, I slowly stood up and walked over to the window and saw… KID!

How did he know where to find me what do I do, oh my god someone help me.

I slowly opened the window and looked outside "Kid…?"

He gave me the signal to come down "I need to talk to you"

I looked back into my room and saw Tsubaki, Liz and Patty sleeping peacefully, I slowly crawled through the window and out onto the ledge outside. I slid down and Kid ran towards me to catch me, I feel off the edge and landed in his arms.

He put me back down onto the floor "I need to speak to you"

"Okay, but first how did you find out where I got to school?" I asked curiously.

"I know people" Kid shrugged.

"Okay what did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

He looked at me and into my eyes and slowly held my body against his, and leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, I started to pull away at first but then I slowly started to lean in to.

I opened my eyes, I was in my room again, what just happened.

"Darn it I was dreaming" I mumbled to myself.

I slowly closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning Liz, Patty and Tsubaki had gotten all their spy gear out and I was so confused as to why.

"What's going on?" I asked walking into the room.

"Were going to find him" Liz smiled.

"Who Kid…?" I was still confused but a part of me wanted to say "Hell yeah let's go get him!"

"Yeah come on!" Tsubaki exclaimed "Get ready"  
>A smile started to appear at the corners of my lips and I ran into the bathroom to get ready.<p>

We were walking half way up town in the same positions we were in the day before.

"What if he doesn't show up?" I said a little worried.

"He might, you never know" Patty replied in the ear piece.

"I've never done anything like this before" I started to panic.

"Don't worry about it were not gonna get caught" Liz tried to calm me down.

"Yeah but Stein said if he catches me again I'll get expelled" I said in despair.

"Yeah speaking of Stein, Maka his coming your way!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Shit!" I looked around trying to find somewhere to hide.

My only option was to jump in that bush again.

"Bloody hell" I sighed as I jumped into the thorn bush.

Stein walked past unaware that I had just jumped into the bush behind him, he crossed the street and went down the alleyway.

"Ouch!" I yelped "Why do I keep doing that?"

We all giggled down the ear piece.

"Maka his not showing up" Patty said disappointed.

Then I realized something "I know where he is!"

"Where?" Liz asked.

"Girls, meet me in middle of the park and hurry!" I held the earpiece to my ear and ran to the park.

We met up in the middle of the park panting because we all ran.

"Ok where is he?" Tsubaki wondered looking around.

"Don't worry, but quick help me look normal!" I exclaimed.

Tsubaki and Liz shrugged at each other and started to help me get all my spy gear off.

Suddenly all I was left with was wearing a dark pink sweater, jeans and trainers.

"Take your hair down" Liz suggested.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it!" Tsubaki said excited.

I took out my ponytails and shook my hair so it fell down to my shoulders, Liz took off her black silk headband and put it in my hair.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki stepped back to admire their work and gave me thumbs up.

"Ok you got you earpiece?" Tsubaki asked.

I nodded and clipped in firmly into my ear.

"Oh!" Patty exclaimed in excitement "I took this from the store room"

Patty handed me a necklace with a skull hanging from the chain. I looked at it carefully.

"It's a camera, it's inside the skull" Patty giggled.

"Oh my god how cool!" I smiled and hugged Patty and then put it around my neck.

"Ok you go get him" Liz gave me thumbs up as I walked away.

I walked across the town to the local library, I walked through the door and looked at the aisle of books just standing in front of me.

I walked up to the section of old books at the back to pretend to act casual.

"What is she doing?" Liz wondered looking through the mirror which was connected to the camera on my necklace.

They could see everything, hear everything.

I walked up to a book on the book shelf, I was about to pick it up but another hand beat me to it, I turned around and came face to face with the golden eyed three white striped hottie that I had met the day before.

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	3. Lord Death has big news

"Oh my god is that him!" Patty exclaimed looking at the boy standing in front of Maka through the camera in Maka's skull necklace.

"So" Kid smiled "We meet again"

I nodded slowly looking into his golden eyes, I could barely speak he took my breath away "Uh huh"

"Here" He said handing me the book.

"Thanks" I smiled and took the book.

"So I didn't get the chance to ask you last time, you ran off" Kid hesitated "What's your name?"

"Maka. My name is Maka" The smile grew wider on my face.

"Nice to meet you Maka" Kid held out his hand "My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid"

"Ok… Kid" I giggled and shook his hand.

"Aw!" The girls exclaimed through the earphones.

"Why haven't I seen you at school" Kid shrugged with his hands still in his pockets.

There was a silent moment of hesitation.

"Say your home schooled!" Tsubaki suggested.

"Oh I'm home schooled" I quickly but proudly said smiling holding the book to my chest.

"Oh that's cool" Kid said cheerfully.

"Yeah well it was nice to see you again" I said and turning around.

He grabbed my hand "Wait!"

I slowly turned back around to face him.

"I spent my time looking for you because you ran away to fast so I didn't find out your name" He hesitated.

"You looked for me?" I questioned.

Kid bit his lip and nodded slowly "I had to see you again"

"Aw!" Liz exclaimed so loud I think Kid heard her.

"Do you wanna go get a drink or something?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled "I'd love that"

I quickly put the book back on the shelf and followed him out of the library to the little café place across the street.

Liz, Tsubaki and Patty were still watching on the little compact mirror, and listening through my ear piece.

We walked in and sat down in the booth closes to the window, I sat down and Kid sat down opposite me.

"What you want?" Kid asked looking in my eyes.

"Lemonade please" I stuttered trying not to look him directly in the eyes.

"Ok" He stood up and walked up towards the drink bar.

I admired him as he walked off but then I started to hear a crackling in my ear.

"Maka, come in Maka" Tsubaki panicked.

I firmly held the earpiece to my ear so I could hear it better "Tsubaki?"

"Maka where did you go?" Liz interrupted.

"In the café across the street" I replied.

"Well get out of there now!" Liz exclaimed.

"Why Liz what's going on" I started to get really worried.

"Stein's coming!" Tsubaki yelled.

The door of the café slowly opened and in walked a very angry Stein, luckily he walked straight past me and up to the bar.

"Maka get out of there now!" Patty exclaimed.

"But I can't just!"

"Do you want to get expelled?" Tsubaki questioned.

I looked down in despair and then at Kid, I slowly silently stood up and ran out of the back door of the café.

Kid slowly turned around and looked into the booth where we were sitting, but I was gone.

I ran all the way across the street to the park where we had been before.

"You guys owe me big time!" I yelled angrily.

"Quick Maka we gotta go!" Tsubaki said grabbing the bag of my stuff and calling the number for our pick up van.

"Maka what happened!" Liz asked excited.

"He went to buy me a drink and then you guys pitched in" I calmed my voice.

"Oh sorry Maka" Patty apologized.

I quickly slipped my spy gear back on but after it was a nightmare because I could see Kid running towards me, he couldn't see me like this.

"Crap Maka run!" Liz panicked.

We all ran up the path to where our get away van would be pulling up soon. We reached the end of the path and waited but Kid kept running after me.

"Maka wait!" Kid cried out.

"Come on!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

The van came zooming up the road and parked in front of us, we quickly climbed in the back and the van drove off before Kid had a chance to catch us.

For some reason I had tears in my eyes and wouldn't go away no matter how many times I tried to wipe them away.

"Maka…?" Patty placed a hand on my back.

I shook her hand off and tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't take it any longer.

I sat in the corner of the van and buried my face in my hands and broke out in tears.

Why couldn't I be with him why did my life have to be like this, why did I have to hide!

Kid slowly looked down at the floor in despair and he noticed something by his foot, he slowly knelt down and picked it up.

And on it, it had a picture of Maka and her details.

_Name: Maka Albarn_

_D.O.B: 1998/2/19_

_Occupation: Student at the all girl boarding school The DWMA._

Kid's eyes widened and a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"So she goes to The DWMA" Kid chuckled "Well this should be fun"

I sighed as I sat on the ledge of my window looking out into the streets that past The DWMA.

"Maka? Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked gently putting her hand on my back.

I sniffed and held my knees closer to my chest "Yeah"

"Maka were sorry but…" Liz was interrupter by Patty.

"We needed to get you out of there!"

"Yeah thanks guys" A tear softly ran down my cheek and dropped onto my hand.

"I'm pretty sure Kid will still like you" Tsubaki smiled.

I nodded "Yeah"

I buried my face in my pillow and slowly started to cry.

"Maka…" Liz hesitated.

"Please" I sniffed "Just leave me alone"

Liz, Tsubaki and Patty looked at each other and walked out of the room.

"What should we do now?" Patty asked.

"Well right now we have to go to assembly" Tsubaki sighed "Apparently Lord Death has news"

Liz nodded and they walked down stairs into the grand hall.

They walked through the doors and sat in the chairs closest to the back wall.

"Ok then girls at the academy" Lord Death clapped his huge hands together "Well you may have heard the news going around that I have big news"

There was chatter going around the grand hall.

I slowly stood up and walked over to the door and walked outside my room and down the hallway.

"We have some guests coming to stay with us in their separate rooms" Lord Death said in his excited toned voice.

I walked down the corridor leading to the grand hall, I slowly placed my hand on the door.

"Please welcome The BlackStar school boys" Lord Death clapped.

I walked through the door and saw everyone clapping and cheering, I looked around and saw Tsubaki and Liz looking at me shocked and biting their lips.

I slowly moved my head towards the front of the room and saw three boys, two of them were the boys that were running over to Kid when I got caught with the chip and standing proudly in the middle between them well was.

Kid…

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	4. The BlackStar boys

I was starring face to face with him the boy I had run away from twice, the boy I had to lie to, the boy the caught me in the middle of my mission.

Heads turnt round and looked at me standing at the back of the grand hall, mascara running down my cheeks.

I was starring face to face with the boy who supposedly ran by the name Death the Kid.

He looked at me and winked and smiled at me with that smile as if his trying to say I know something about you.

I could feel a rush of anger and fear mixed together in my stomach, it made me feel like I wanted to be sick.

I quickly ran back out of the grand hall, and outside and I tried to catch my breath.

I couldn't breathe, why was he here?

I had to ask myself all these questions.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and my body froze as I thought to myself "Should I flip them?"

I turnt around to see two golden eyes starring in mine.

I slowly pushed him away from me "Go away"

He chuckled "Come on spy girl, don't be like that"

"Spy girl?" I questioned "My names…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

I sighed in disbelief "You lied to me"

"What about?" He looked at me confused "More like you lied to me"

"Yeah whatever I don't need this shit!" I stormed past him but he grabbed my hand before I had a chance to walk away.

"Spy girl…" He sighed.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped pulling my hand away.

"Whatever" He shook his head.

"What's wrong with you!" I shouted "When I met you, you was this sweet boy that would offer to walk me home"

He laughed "You don't know what BlackStar is do you"

I scoffed "Like I'd care anyway"

He chuckled again "It's a spy school just like yours but accept ours if for boys"

I started at him confused "Huh…?"

"Come on spy girl, you work it out" He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

His warm breath tickled my ear, and after he walked off I was stunned for a while but then I suddenly found the words to shout "Oh my god your such a little p…" Liz cut me off.

"Maka!" Liz ran over to me "What happened where you run off to?"

I bit my lip and tried hard not to cry, I turned around and walked off.

"Maka where are you going you can't leave school premises!" Liz called out after me "You'll get expelled!"

"I don't care!" I yelled back.

Kid watched me walk away through the window and he mumbled to himself "I can't were being forced to do this"

Later that night I went back to my dorm room but on my way, I made a stop in the library.

I walked through the big wooden doors and to my surprise, sitting on the table in front of me were, Kid and the other two boys whose names were Soul and Black*star (guessing Black*star was named after the school or something?)

"Hey spy girl" Kid chuckled.

I just ignored him and walked up the steps the other side of the library, I could hear him walking behind me.

He slowly reached out and put his hand on my back "Hey!"

I grabbed hold of his wrist and kicked my leg round causing him to loose his balance, and before he could regain it I span round and punched him in his stomach making him fall down all together.

"Don't touch me!"

I ran back down the stairs and out the library doors, I closed them behind me and leant up against the door and let out a long sigh.

I slowly felt the door being opened and I walked out of the way, I turned around wishing for it not to be Kid but it was Soul.

"Hey" He shrugged.

"Hi…?" I stuttered.

"I saw you knock down Kid" He chuckled.

I starred blankly at him, "I just knocked down his friend and now his laughing"

"Kid does like you" Soul admitted.

"Don't give" I began to walk off.

"I know he doesn't act like that all the time!" Soul blurted out "I mean, his not normally like that"

I slowly turnt around "I'd like to hear this from him himself"

"Ok" Soul slowly walked back through the wooden doors "Kid come out here"

Kid walked through the doors and approached me slowly, and Soul left us on our own.

"It's true" Kid admitted shrugging his shoulders with his hands in his pockets.

I starred at him for a while before putting my hand out and saying "Walk with me"

He looked up at me with wide eyes and walked with me while I talked to him.

"So why didn't you just tell me that you went to BlackStar academy when I met you?" I asked curiously shrugged with my hands in my back pockets.

"The same reason you didn't tell me" He smiled "The fact were both spies…"

"Oh yeah" I said jogging my memory "Everything you said, were you lying?"

"Well some bits I lied but like me saying I love reading that's true. What about you?" Kid turned to look at me.

"Oh, I do like reading and I have lived round here like all my life" I smiled.

Kid nodded slowly understanding.

I hesitated to ask my next question "Why… have you like… transferred here?"

"Well" He began "It's not really transfer"

"What is it then?"

"Can't say" Kid chuckled "Top secret"

"Come on BlackStar boy" I laughed "You can tell me"

He slowly pushed me up against the wall and whispered close to my ear "You really wanna know?"

He pulled away from my ear but stayed close to my face, he slowly leaned in but before his lips could touch mine there was red flashing lights and the alarm constantly repeated.

"CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK"

Kid stepped back and looked around to see the pictures on the wall change and the doors around us lock.

"What's happening?" Kid asked.

"Lock down someone's broke in!" I panicked and ran to the door that hadn't locked yet "Come on quick or we'll be locked in here!'

I grabbed hold of Kid's wrist and pulled him along behind me and ran to the door, I opened it and we ran through and it slammed behind us.

"We made it" Kid exclaimed.

"Don't move!" I panicked.

"Why Maka what's wrong?" Kid said starting to worry.

I gulped hard and standing in front of us was two men in black with black masks over their face.

"That's what's wrong" I stuttered.

The two mysterious men turned around and looked at me and Kid.

They were trying to steal the chip!

"Get them!" One of the men shouted.

The other man came running towards me about to knock me down with one single punch but Kid stepped in front of me and blocked it.

I crouched down to the floor and swung my leg round making the man loose balance and fall to the ground.

I jumped on top of him and clicked his neck putting him into a deep sleep for a couple of hours or so.

Kid watched in amazement "Wow they sure do teach you one or two things here"

I smirked and startled when I heard the alarms.

"Lock down deactivated"

"Cya suckers" The man saluted and ran out the door with the chip.

I ran through the door after him to see him getting into his van.

"Maka!" Kid cried out after me.

I chased the van down the road I ran my fastest I could almost touch the van with my finger tips suddenly I was startled by a voice but I kept on running.

"Maka catch!" Tsubaki yelled from the van driving along next to me.

Tsubaki threw me a tracking device (The difference between this tracking device and one's you've probably heard of are that this tracking was hold inside a gun but not just any type of gun it's made especially to shoot out tracking devices so they can clip on to things like the van for example.)

I caught it in my arms and continued to run after the van, the van started to turn round a corner, the corner started to cut of my speed but I managed to catch up.

"Maka!" I turned back to the van along side of me to see Liz hanging outside the window "Catch this Kid's on the other end he'll tell you what to do!"

She threw me an ear piece and I quickly placed it in my ear.

"Kid!" I panted still trying to run and catch me breath.

"Keep going!" Kid yelled down the other end "You can do this!"

I took a deep breath and continued to run after the van "Okay what do I do?"

"Hold up the gun and point it towards the back bumper and release the trigger" Kid said.

I did as told and my finger slowly moved away from the trigger, I moved it away all together and out shot a little tracking device and it landed on the bumper.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"You do it!" Kid exclaimed.

I started to slow down my speed and my legs stopped all together as I gasped for air "Yeah"

I dropped the tracking device onto the floor and I fell onto my knees. I couldn't breathe I fell to the floor and I laid there, I couldn't move, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

"Maka…?" Kid panicked "Come in Maka"

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty ran down by my side and Liz took the ear piece out of my ear and clipped it into hers.

"Kid, Liz here" Liz panted.

"Liz…?" Kid questioned "Where's Maka?"

"She's past out on the floor, she's ok" Liz said still trying to catch her breath.

Kid sighed in relief "Okay…"

Tsubaki put her arm under my legs and the other arm around my lower back and she carried me back to the DWMA.

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	5. We need that chip

I woke up in my dorm room to see Tsubaki and Liz with wide smiles on their faces starring over the top of me.

"Morning" Tsubaki's smile widened.

"Morning" I yawned and sat up.

"You did it Maka!" Liz exclaimed.

I starred at her blankly "What did I do" Then I remembered everything that happened the day before "Oh yeah"

"Yeah! We can get the chip back!" Patty cheered.

"It won't be easy" Tsubaki sighed "Because if Maka gets caught off of the premises again she'll be expelled"

"Well were not gonna get caught are we" Said a voice from the door way.

We all turned our heads round towards the doorway and saw Kid standing up against the wall with that I know something about you smile on his face.

"Kid…" I smirked.

"Were getting that chip back" Kid walked towards me "I can get the boys in on it too"

"Okay" I smiled "Tsubaki get to work locate their van" I pulled off the covers "Liz find out all the vehicles with the license plate E4-55-G2 go, go!"

I clapped my hands together and everyone got to work, besides Patty who was just sitting drawing.

"Good work" Kid chuckled walking closer to me "You're quite a spy"

"Really how about you" I folded my arms "How many windows on the big building across the street?"

"43" Kid answered not even looking out the window or taking a moment to hesitate "What's the license plate on the blue ford across the road"

"H6-23-J4" I didn't even take a moment to think or have to look over in the cars direction "Without looking what colour is Liz's nail varnish?"

"Dark purple" Kid smirked.

Liz looked over at me showing me her nails "His good"

Kid chuckled "I've had my practice, not to bad yourself" His eyes never left my face.

I twirled around flicking my hair into his face "What can I say, I've been taught by the best"

I quickly jogged into the bathroom to get ready.

"Oh my god!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

I ran out the bathroom and ran over to Tsubaki "What have you found it?"

"No she wouldn't have" Liz said in despair bringing me a piece of paper.

She held it out to me and explained "The van with exactly the same license plate was blown up two hours after they had stolen the chip"

I scanned my eyes across the page and sighed "Great what are we gonna do know!"

"No not that!" Tsubaki continued to look at the computer screen "I placed a small camera inside that chip, and while they were planting the bomb inside the van their talking and the man that drove the van looks exactly like…"

Tsubaki looked at me with tears in her eyes "Stein"

"What!" I yelled "Pass me the earphones"

"It's not a big deal about what their saying I'm sure it doesn't…" I cut her off.

"Tsubaki earphones"

Kid looked down at the floor and mumbled to himself "Shit this aint good"

I was listening to every word in the convocation.

"So the DWMA?" Stein chuckled "Got the chip"

"Well done Stein!" The mysterious man cheered.

"We have to blow up the van because that stupid little girl Maka Albarn placed a tracking device on the bumper" Stein said pointing towards the van.

"I see…" I mysterious man nodded.

"The BlackStar boys are doing well at keeping them as far away as possible" Stein smirked.

"That's very good" The man chuckled.

And suddenly Stein pressed a button and the van exploded.

I turnt around to face Kid who had a worried expression on his face.

"Get out"

Kid looked up at me "Just hear me out"

"You lied to me, you said you was going to help us!" Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Just listen to what I have to say please Maka!" Kid begged.

"You have nothing to say that can make this better! I trusted you!"

"Maka please I…" I cut Kid off.

"What didn't you just tell me the truth!" I started to walk towards him forcing him to walk backwards towards the door.

"I wanna help you please you have to listen to what I need to say!" Kid stood in front of the door.

I opened the door and escorted Kid the way out "Get out!"

Tears started to stream down mine and Kid's cheeks.

He walked out of the room but stood on the other side of the door "Maka I'm begging!"

I slammed the door in his face, and I stop against the door and slid down into a sitting position, I buried my face in my knees and started to cry.

Kid was still on the other side of the door "Please…"

I could hear him but I didn't reply I just continued to cry.

Liz was listening to the video and by the time it had finished she came over to me and sat be my side and wrapped her arms around me.

Later that day Kid was trying to persuade me to listen to him but I wouldn't have any of it I just kept screaming at him telling him to go away.

"Spy girl…" Kid grabbed hold of my hand "Please just two minutes that's all I'm asking"

I pulled my hand back "Nothing you can say will change this"

"I was here to keep you away from getting the chip but…" Kid trailed off "Then I got to know you, so I changed and that's when I started to help you"

"You see" I turnt round and looked at Kid "I don't believe that"

I turnt back round and walked away and ran up the stairs to my dorm room.

Kid let out a long sigh and just placed his hands over his face.

"How could you!" Liz yelled from behind him "Why did you do this to her"

"If you listen you would understand!" Kid begged walking over to Liz and Tsubaki.

"Nope!" Liz blurted out.

"Liz…" Tsubaki sighed "Just give him a minute what he has to say might be important"

"Don't tell me you're taking his side!" Liz panicked.

"No course I'm not!" Tsubaki turned to face Liz "I just think he might have a reason"

"I do" Kid sighed of relief "Please listen"

"Okay then BlackStar boy" Tsubaki looked him in the eyes "What is it?"

"I came here because of a mission that was organized by Stein. He wanted us to stop you DWMA girls from getting the chip. So when I got here I had no idea that it was such a big deal to you and when I saw how much it meant to Maka I said I would help"

"Is that it?" Liz scoffed.

"There's more…" Kid sighed in despair.

"On that chip it has blue prints of the DWMA of where Stein and Sprit are gonna plant bombs" Kid confessed.

"WHAT!" Liz and Tsubaki panicked.

Kid nodded "We have to tell Maka!"

"Wait" Tsubaki paused "Did you just say Spirit?"

"Yeah, now come on!" Kid began to run up the stairs.

"Wait Kid!" Liz cried out after him.

"Spirit, Spirit is Maka's father!" Tsubaki yelled.

Kid began to walk slowly back down the stairs towards the girls "What so his planning to blow up his own daughter!"

Liz and Tsubaki bit their lips "Uh-huh"

"We have to tell Maka, we need a plan to get the chip back!" Kid panicked.

"Come on!" Tsubaki yelled started to run up the stairs.

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	6. The bomb inside the DWMA

They ran up the stairs as fast as they could and ran to my dorm room and ran inside as fast as they could but I was gone.

"Where is she?" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"No!" Kid panicked.

"What, what's wrong where is she" Liz said starting to get worried.

"She's gone to get the chip back!" Kid ran out of the room.

"We have to stop her!" Liz ran after Kid and Tsubaki followed.

"Kid wait!" Liz panted "Where is she we haven't got a tracking device on her"

"Yeah. Do you actually know if she's gone to get the chip?" Tsubaki asked.

Kid looked at the ground in despair "No"

"Great just great!" Tsubaki yelled.

"What are we gonna do now!" Liz panicked.

"Sis, sis!" Patty yelled running through the door.

"Yes Patty" Liz hung her head "What is it"

"Maka… she's… she's" Patty panted.

"Patty where's Maka?" Kid asked.

"She… took the van… and an earpiece… she said… she's going to get back the chip…" Patty tried to catch her breath.

"Pass me the phone!" Kid ordered.

Tsubaki passed Kid the phone and he rang Soul and Black*star.

"Hey guys meet me outside the building pronto, it's an emergency!" Kid grabbed and earpiece and ran out the door.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki took one too and clipped them in their ears and ran after Kid.

"Okay, why what's up Kid" Black*star asked curiously.

"I'll explain on the way" Kid hung up the phone and ran down the grand staircase.

He ran outside and saw Soul and Black*star standing there waiting for him.

"So what's the big emergency?" Soul teased.

"You know the mission Stein gave us?" Kid asked getting a scythe out of the van and passing it to Liz then getting out a gun.

Soul and Black*star nodded "Yeah"

"Yeah. Were not doing that anymore"

Kid loaded up the gun and tossed two earpieces to Soul and Black*star.

"What do you mean were not doing it?" Soul asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's Stein's orders" Black*star added "He'll kick us out of the BlackStar academy"

"Like I care" Kid got out a long samurai sword and tossed it to Soul "I'd rather get kicked out of the academy than get the first girl I've ever loved blown up"

Soul and Black*star starred blankly at him "What did you just say?"

Kid chuckled "Get inside"

Soul, Black*star, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki climbed in the back of the van and sat down waiting for farther instructions.

Kid ran round to the driver's seat and started up the van and drove off to get me back.

"So Kid what do we do when we get there?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well you have to pair up, so Black*star and Patty you two go together because you're the best fighters who can fight without a weapon, you will take care of the people on the east wing of the outside of the building" Kid span round the corner "Soul and Liz you will take care of the west wing, you need to watch my back while I get into the building and get Maka"

"And what will I do?" Tsubaki said nervously.

"Tsubaki you have to stay in the van and since you're good with all the technical stuff you will have to get a map and tell me where to go inside the building"

"Right!" Tsubaki punched the air with her fist.

"We better be ready, we've got a hell of a fight a head of us" Soul sighed.

"We'll be ready" Liz put her hand on Soul's shoulder and smiled "No matter what happens the key issue is that we get Maka back"

I quickly ran in and hid behind a tree "Okay, Maka you can do this"

"Stein, what time are we going to hit the DWMA?" Spirit asked Stein.

"Dad…" I had tears in my eyes "How could you?"

"In a while" Stein loaded his gun "We just wait for the stupid students to show up of course"

I let out a long deep sigh "Their planning to blow up the academy"

I pulled my head back round the tree and placed the cold metal of my gun on my forehead "This is going to be one hell of a fight for just one person"

I placed my hand in my pocket and I could feel the earpiece in the palm of my hand, I had thought about or once or twice.

"No!" I thought "I'm doing this on my own!"

A guard slowly started to walk towards me, he was armed with his gun, and I had to wait for him to get closer.

His footsteps got louder and louder as he got closer and closer.

Soon he was right next to me and before he could notice I was there I grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it and threw him down to the ground in the bushes, I placed my gun to his temple and without hesitation I released my finger from the trigger.

"What was that?" Spirit asked curiously.

Stein lifted the gun up in front of him "Their here"

I jumped out from behind the trees and ran towards them pouring bullets into all the guard's bodies, I was fast but I needed to be faster, I could feel the wind on my face, I could feel the wind trying to push me backwards but I refused to back down.

Stein placed his finger over the trigger but before he could pull it I dove into another bush.

I could feel the breeze of the bullet brush past my leg.

For the first time when I dove into a bush it didn't have thorns in it, after I landed I stood back up and dodged all the bullets that were being fired at me.

I could hear the alarms going off in the distance "INTRODER, INTRODER"

"Get her!" One of the guards shouted.

The guards started to run towards me but I ran up trees, I ran along walls, they were fast but I was faster.

I ran up a tree and jumped off backwards and caught onto the roof of the building and pulled myself up and sat there to catch my breath.

The van skidded as Kid pulled onto the breaks "Let's go!"  
>They climbed out of the van but Tsubaki stayed in and got up the picture of the map of the inside of the building and printed it off.<p>

"Okay. Liz, Soul you two run in and use your weapons to block bullets" Kid ordered "Black*star, Patty you will run in after Liz and Soul have blocked their attacks and brake as many bones as you can!"

Black*star chuckled "This shall be fun"

"I'll break your freaking neck!" Patty cheered.

"And don't forget to watch my back!" Kid reminded.

They ran off while Tsubaki stayed behind with the map and the technical equipment.

"I can't do this there's to many" I panted looking down over the edge "I should just give up and let them blow up the academy"

"Sh…!" One of the guards yelled "Something's coming"

Suddenly out of no where a throwing dagger came zooming past the trees and was plunged through the guard's chest.

"Yahoo!"

My head turned round to see below me two dark figures running through the forest.

A scythe was swung round slicing through the air and sliced through the guard's chest.

"Liz…" I smiled.

The other dark figure was busy bouncing back bullets with the end of the blade of his sword.

"Soul… what's he doing here?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Another voice had yelled out from the darkness.

A blonde haired blue eyed girl running round throwing kicks and punches at all the guards knocking them down one by one while Soul and Liz finished them off.

"Maka, Maka come in…" A voice said through my earpiece.

I placed my hand inside my pocket and pulled out the earpiece and clipped it to my ear "Tsubaki"

"We here to help you Maka" Tsubaki cheered "I have a map of inside the building the chip should be placed in the computer room, but be careful there are eight guards guarding it, two towards the front entrance, so your best option is to go through the shaft on the roof"

I looked to my left and I saw the shaft "I have visual"

"Ok four more guards will be in the hallway towards the computer room and two guards in the computer room" Tsubaki said reading the map.

"Okay I got it! And Tsubaki…"

"Yeah Maka" Tsubaki replied.

"Why are the BlackStar boys here?" I asked curiously.

"Kid told us everything and he was right Maka" Tsubaki said in despair "But never mind get going!"

"Right!" I held the earpiece firmly to my ear.

I slowly moved towards the shaft but I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I stopped breathing, had I been caught, was it Stein.

I turnt round to see the two golden eyes starring into mine, and three white stripes in his hair dripping wet from the rain.

I shook his hand of my shoulder "I have nothing to say to you!"

"Then don't say anything, just let me explain" Kid begged "Please"

"Okay…" I sighed.

"I was working for Stein at first and when I met you I didn't know you went to the DWMA so I went along with the mission, but when I saw how much you needed that chip I changed my mind" Kid took hold of my hand.

I scoffed "Why didn't you just tell me!"

"I was to in love with you!" Kid blurted out.

"W-what!" I hesitated.

Kid bit his lip "Never mind we need to get that chip back"

Kid walked over to the shaft and opened it up, he took out a rope and clipped it to his belt and tied to other end of the rope to the gutter.

"Do you trust me?" Kid held out his hand and smiled.

I nodded slowly and walked over to him and placed my hand on top of his, he held one arm around me and the other held onto the rope as he jumped down the wall inside the shaft.

I felt my feet touch the floor as we reached the ground.

I held the ear piece to my ear "Tsubaki were in"

Kid unhooked his belt from the rope and jogged over to me.

"Okay. Take the first left and continue to walk down the hall way" Tsubaki instructed.

I turnt left and started to walk down the dark hallway accept I smashed my face into a wall.

"Shit!" I exclaimed "Tsubaki!"

"Oops sorry the map's upside-down" Tsubaki apologized "Take the first right"

Kid chuckled and held out his gun and slowly started to walk down the hallway and I followed along behind him also armed with my gun.

Meanwhile the rest were still fighting.

"Liz!" Soul shouted.

Liz span around and saw a guard running towards her, she swung round her scythe cutting through the guard's skin.

"Yahoo!" Black*star yelled landing on top of a guard and snapping his neck.

Two guards were running towards Patty either side of her, she punched one in his gut and crouched down to the ground and kicked out her leg causing the over to flop over.

Soul ran over and stabbed the one on the floor in the back and ran off continuing to fight.

Black*star ran round throwing punches into every guard that he could see, he dodged bullets and ran as fast as he could.

Liz threw daggers all around "There's too many!"

"Just keep going!" Soul yelled blocking bullets.

"Okay Maka, Kid there are two guards walking towards you" Tsubaki pointed out.

"Did you hear that?" One of the guards said.

Me and Kid backed up against the wall so we couldn't be seen, while the guards were walking past Kid clicked one of the guards neck before they could even see him there.

"Joe…" The other guard said turning around.

I walked out of the shadows showing myself to the guard.

The guard looked me up and down "Hello sexy lady"

"Hello" I smirked "Have you met my boyfriend?"

The guard looked puzzled then turned his head round to see the back of a gun coming towards his face.

Kid hit the guard knocking him unconscious.

Kid looked up at me and chuckled "Boyfriend…?"

"Good work you two six left" Tsubaki giggled over hearing the convocation "Continue walking down the hallway and take the first left you see.

We did as told and walked down the hallway and turned left still armed with our guns.

"Okay, down that corridor on your right there's two guards" Tsubaki said.

"Right" I whispered.

Before I could finish my sentence, Kid was already shooting at them.

"Done" Kid smiled turning round to face me.

I starred blankly at him "Okay…"

"Maka, Kid go down that corridor"

I span round the wall and headed down the corridor, I walked slowly but quickly, I was hardly breathing.

Suddenly I was being pulled down another corridor, their hand was placed over my mouth, I was caught.

"Kid!" I tried to yell but they kept placing their hand over my mouth "Kid!"

"Shut up you little brat!" The kidnapper exclaimed.

My eyes widened my breathing stopped all together, I recognized their voice it was my dad…

"Maka…?" Kid walked down the corridor.

I was gone.

"Kid!" I yelled.

"Maka I'm coming!"

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	7. I can

"Kid!" I screamed hoping he could hear me.

"Maka!" Kid cried out "Where are you?"

"Down here!"

"Shut up!" Spirit yelled.

I had tears in my eyes my own dad be trade me, be trade everybody, be trade Lord Death.

His hand was still tapped over my mouth, without hesitation I closed my mouth on his hand causing my sharp teeth to dig into his hand.

"Ouch!" He yelped pushing me forward escaping from his arms.

But he pushed me too hard causing me to fall down on the floor.

"Kid!" I quickly got up and ran back down the corridor "Kid where are you?"

"Maka!" Kid wrapped his arms around me "Are you okay did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine" I looked down at the floor in despair "It was my dad he be trade the academy"

Kid placed his hands on my shoulders "I know"

"Kid, Maka come in" Tsubaki pitched in.

"Yeah Tsubaki" Kid held the earpiece firmly to his ear.

"What happened back there?" Tsubaki panicked.

"Don't worry I'll explain later" I replied.

Suddenly I felt another hand on my shoulder, I threw back my elbow jamming it into my opponents ribs then I swung up my fist hitting them in the face and finally I swung round my leg throwing them into the side wall.

"Good job" Kid said impressed.

I walked over to the guard's body and took his earpiece out of his ear.

"Kid take this" I handed him the chip "They still think you're on their side, tell me what their saying"

Kid took the earpiece and took out Tsubaki's one and placed the other one in.

"Okay, Maka" Tsubaki started "Head down that hallway there's one more guard down there"

"I'm on it!" I held up my gun and gave Kid the signal to follow.

I could hear faint talking in the distance, I put my finger over my lips showing Kid that we can't make a sound.

I gave Kid the signal that I had an idea, I opened my mouth and let out a loud scream.

"Aaaaaa!"

The guard came running down the hallway and while he ran past me I stepped out of the shadows and smashed the back of his skull with the back of my gun.

I continued to run down the hallway, I was scared, I didn't when Tsubaki would pitch back in, I couldn't see anything I didn't know if Kid was still behind me.

"Maka" Tsubaki said down the earpiece "The computer room is just a head of you but be careful there's two more guard's in there"

"Okay" I said shaking "You ready Kid?"

"Lets go!" Kid ran in front still armed with his gun.

We walked down the dark corridor, not knowing if anything was going to jump out on us.

"Kid…" I asked nervously.

"Yeah"

"You're not still working for them are you?" I asked

"No course not" Kid answered "It would mean losing you"

I smiled at Kid and looked into his bright golden eyes that would always make my heart melt.

He looked at me with that I know something about you smile, he stepped closer and leaned in towards me and placed one hand on my back and the other stroked my hair, he leant in closer but suddenly the alarms went off.

"Kid, Maka!" I heard Liz call out.

"Liz!" I ran over to her and threw my arms round her.

"Kid!" Two other voices had called out.

"Black*star, Soul!" Kid ran over to them and bumped fists "Come on"

"Come on Patty let's go kick ass!" Liz tightened her grip around the scythe.

"It's down here" I ran down the hallway armed with my gun.

I was less nervous now that the others where here, but I was disappointed because Kid was about to kiss me.

I walked up to the door and kicked it open, on the other side there was computers flashing, alarms buzzing.

"I thought Tsubaki said there were guard's here?" Soul asked curiously.

"There are" Tsubaki answered.

"Patty!" Black*star called out.

Patty span round and saw three guard's heading towards her, Liz jumped in front of her and started to slice through the skin.

There were so many, the kept coming out of no where.

"Maka behind you!" Kid cried.

I kicked my leg out and swung it round throwing my opponent into the wall, I pointed my gun towards him and released my finger from the trigger.

More guard's were running towards us, Patty and Black*star threw punches, Soul and Liz threw daggers and Me and Kid poured bullets into every guard we saw, but it still wasn't enough.

I span round and I saw the chip on the desk, I tried to run for it but something grabbed onto my leg and pulled me backwards.

I kicked the guard in the face and continued to try and reach, but there were to many guard's protecting it.

A guard ran towards me with his gun about to pull the trigger, but Soul jumped in front of me and hit back the bullet with the end of his blade.

Another pointed his gun towards Kid but before his finger was released from the trigger I shot at him several times.

It was one hell of a fight, but we were winning, we just had to keep up what we were doing.

"Maka get the chip!" Tsubaki yelled down the earpiece.

"I can't there's too many guard's!" I replied.

A guard ran at Patty but I stuck my leg out so he fell over and while he was on the ground I shot him.

Stein suddenly ran in through the door and picked up the chip.

"Maka get him!" Kid called out.

Stein ran out through the back door and I chased after him, he was fast but I knew I was faster, he ran through the building and I followed him, I shot bullets but I missed.

Stein ran out of the building and ran over to a ladder hanging from a helicopter, he climbed up the ladder as the helicopter flew off into the air.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul and Black*star had ran after Stein to behind me.

"Great were not gonna get that chip back!" Soul exclaimed.

"Yes we are!" I yelled.

They all looked at me confused, I started to run towards the helicopter I ran my fastest.

"No Maka!" Kid called out after me.

I leapt off of my meet and into the air, I reached out my arm and grabbed hold of the ladder.

"Maka!"

The helicopter flew up higher into the air, I started to pull myself up the ladder, getting closer and closer to Stein and the chip.

I pulled myself up into the helicopter and stood up and was face to face with Stein.

"Stein I know what you're planning to do!" I yelled.

"And what's that?" Stein questioned.

"You're going to blow up the academy"

"Wrong! I'm going to kill you first"

I starred at him blankly "So you did all this just so you could kill me…?"

"Well not just you" Stein pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

I looked out of the helicopter, we must have been over four hundred feet up in the air.

I swallowed hard "You're not going to get away with it!"

"Oh" He chuckled "I think I will"

"What's she doing up there" Liz looked up at the helicopter.

"Tsubaki can you get visual on the helicopter?" Kid held the earpiece to his ear.

"Yes" Tsubaki replied "Where's Maka?"

"She's in the helicopter with Stein" Patty added.

"What, why!" Tsubaki panicked.

"She's getting the chip back" Kid smiled "She truly is amazing"

"Sh…! I can get up what their saying from Maka's earpiece and pass it through to use" Tsubaki said "Listen"

"Maka Albarn, you're such a stupid little girl" Stein chuckled "You think you can win a fight against me"

"Not really" I smirked "Doesn't mean I'm not gonna try"

Stein gave me a confused look "You're not afraid"

"Why would I be" I placed my hand inside my pocket and pulled out a grenade "Now you can give me that chip, or we both die"

Kid widened his eyes and his heart stopped "Maka!"

I could hear Kid shouted down the earpiece I had tears in my eyes as I whispered back to him "I'm sorry Kid"

Stein looked at me and then at the grenade.

I pressed the count down button "If that's how it is"

"Maka don't do this!" Kid panicked.

Stein looked out of the helicopter and through the chip "Now we both die and no one gets the chip!"

I smirked at him and dropped the grenade I saluted to him "Have fun in hell"

I ran to the edge of the helicopter and dove out the door for the chip, I could feel the vibrations of the explosion as the helicopter exploded behind me.

"Maka!" Kid yelled as he watched me fall through the air.

He looked around for something that would brake my fall but he couldn't find anything, but then he had an idea.

I could feel the wind underneath my body, I could feel the wind in my face, as I got closer and closer to the ground, and then I realized what I had done.

Kid ran up a tree and jumped off onto a building, he ran along the roof of the building and leapt of the edge and grabbed hold of me.

He wrapped his arms around me and fell to the ground with me and he broke my fall, we laid on the floor wincing in pain.

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Kid lying underneath me, he looked up at me and smiled.

"You saved me" my smile grew even bigger.

"Of course I did spy girl" He still hand his arms around me while we sat up "Because I love you"

My roommates came running over with Soul and Black*star "Did you get it, did you get it!"

I held out my fist and opened my hand and there lying in the middle of my palm, was the chip.

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	8. This is goodbye

Back at the DWMA we had to rest for a couple of days before we could go on another mission.

I was still upset because of what Lord Death had told me and Kid and couple of days ago.

I closed my eyes and remembered his exact words.

_**Flashback-**_

"Hey Lord Death" I smiled running into the death room pulling Kid along behind me.

"Hey, how's it going" Lord Death said in his cheerful voice.

"Lord Death what did you want to talk to us about?" Kid asked wrapping his arm around me.

"You realize Kid that you were only here because of a mission" Lord Death's voice started to change.

"Yes" Kid smiled and looked at me "I understand"

"And because that mission is over, you two can never…" Lord Death trailed off.

My heart stopped beating, my gut filled with anger and tear drops started to blur up my vision "We can never what?"

Lord Death looked at me in despair, he knew I knew what the words were I just had to hear him say them "You two can't remember each other"

Kid yelled in shock "What, no!"

"I'm sorry, but you two go to different academy's which is why"

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and grabbed hold of my arm "I understand"

"Maka, Kid I'm really sorry" Lord Death said with a sad tone in his voice.

_**Flashback ends-**_

I opened my eyes, and I had tears running down my cheeks, I buried my face into my hands and started to cry.

"Maka…" A voice said from the doorway.

I turnt my head round to see Kid with sad golden eyes walking towards me.

I turnt my head back around "Kid"

He walked over to me and sat by my side and wrapped his arms around me "You know I'll always love you spy girl" He moved a piece of hair away from my face "No matter where you are"

A smile approached the corners of my lips as I placed my head on his chest "I'll always love you too BlackStar boy"

"I promise I won't forget you" He held me tighter.

I felt his tears dripping onto my face, and I could feel his heart slowing down.

"Please don't go" I finally found the words jumbled around in my head "Please I'm begging you to stay"

"You know I can't" He looked into my eyes "I have until the end of the day until I need to leave"

"I don't want to pretend you were never in my life" My tears dripped from my chin onto my hand.

"Me either, but its Lord Death's rules" Kid put his hand on top of mine "Come on"

He stood up and held out his hand, I put my hand on his and he pulled me up from my bed.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and we walked down the hallway and down the grand stairs and walked out to the big garden.

We ran around the garden and I had the time of my life, he pushed me on the swings and we rolled around on the grass.

We messed around until it was the time that Kid had to leave, I stood outside the building with Kid holding his hands.

"I'm gonna miss you BlackStar boy" I smiled but I was dying on the inside.

"I'm gonna miss you too spy girl" Kid wrapped his arms around my and buried my face in his chest.

He smelt like vanilla, and some sort of flower.

I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't any longer, I gave up and tears streamed down my cheeks.

We pulled away from the hug and ran to put his things in the back of the van, I slowly turned around and started to walk back to the doors of the academy.

"Maka…" Kid called after me.

I turnt back round to see Kid walking towards me, he placed a arm round my lower back and the other his hand was placed on my cheek and without hesitation he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

I was stunned I couldn't move but then I suddenly felt myself lean in to deepen the kiss, I placed my hands either side of his cheeks.

It was a passionate but yet heart breaking, I could feel our tongues fighting with each other in our mouths.

We slowly started to pull away, we smiled at each other and then Kid climbed into the back of the van and drove off.

I was still standing there I could still taste him in my mouth, it was nice he tasted of sweet honey, but now he was gone.

And then I realized it was just me and my roommates against the world now…

**This is not the end of this story I will carry on with it and I apologize for it being a short chapter.**

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	9. Prepare for what lies ahead

Weeks past and I still hadn't left my dorm room, I still hadn't heard from him, I hadn't heard anyone mention his name while they were around me.

I could only keep thinking about the way he kissed me, he had finally kissed me it was just the perfect way to say goodbye.

We hadn't been given a mission in weeks and our last day at the academy was just in a one week's time.

Nobody really talked to me besides Liz, Patty and Tsubaki no one else really knew what to say.

I would cry at night, I would have nightmares that something bad would happen to him and I wouldn't know about it, I would cry at hearing the sound of his voice from the back of my mind, I would cry when I heard his name.

Liz walked through the door and saw me still sitting up against my bed crying "Maka it's been two weeks"

I sniffed and wiped the tears away from my eyes "I said, I'm over him"

"Maka your obviously not" She walked over to me and sat down by my side "it's eating you from the inside"

"I wish… I just wish" I trailed off "I wish my life didn't have to be like this"

"Well we leave the academy in one week" Liz put her arm around me "You're free to do what you want, and I promise you something"

I looked up at Liz "What?"

"I'll help you find him"

I broke out in tears and placed my head on Liz's shoulder "Thanks Liz"

Later that day Lord Death had an announcement so we were all called into the grand hall.

I walked in and sat down next to Liz and Tsubaki, everyone was turning around and looking at me and whispering but I took no notice.

"Hello girls!" Lord Death said cheerfully clapping his huge hands together.

He looked around the room but his expression changed when his eyes came across me.

"You know that your last day at the academy is coming close, so you all must be prepared for what lies a head"

Their was gossip and chatting spreading around the room.

"You will be having extra skill lessons to test how fell you fight, you will be tested towards the end of the week"

Me, Liz, Tsubaki and Patty all shared a confused look.

What did he mean for what lies ahead?

My first training lesson, I had to fight against Tsubaki, I was NOT going to win.

"Ouch!" I cried as I hit the hard floor "Tsubaki!"

"Don't take your eyes off your target, go again!" Tsubaki laughed.

I stood up and held my fists in front of my face, Tsubaki swung a punch but I blocked it and then punched her in her gut, I swung my leg around but she grabbed hold of my leg and flipped me onto the ground.

"Focus!" Tsubaki yelled "Maka what's wrong!"

"Right sorry Tsubaki" I stood up and was ready to go again.

This time I was going to change my routine.

Tsubaki threw another punch but I grabbed hold of her fist and twist her arm and flipped her onto her back.

"Is that what you mean by focus" I laughed starring at her on the floor.

Tsubaki groaned "I don't wanna do this anymore"

I put my hand out and helped her up back onto her feet.

"Tsubaki" I asked I had this question in my had I needed to ask "What do you think Lord Death means by what lies ahead of us"

Tsubaki sipped some of her water and shrugged "I don't know"

"Do you think I'll ever see him again" I said in despair.

"To be honest" Tsubaki said calmly "I doubt it Maka…"

Tears started to form in my eyes "Okay…"

"Oh Maka" Tsubaki wrapped her arms around me "I'm so sorry"

I wiped the tears away from my face and pulled away from the hug "Its fine, come on let's do it again"

I swung a punch, but Tsubaki blocked it, I swung round my leg and knocked her down to the floor.

I just starred at her lying on the floor and we shared a laugh.

After a skills class we walked back to our dorm rooms and just talked for the whole night, but I sat on my bed, starring blankly out of the window and the grey cloudy sky thinking about what I would say if I ever saw him again.

"Maka are you okay?" Liz asked me "Is it…"

I bit my lip and tried my best to hold back my tears, I nodded slowly and I felt a small tear run down my cheek.

Liz ran over to me and sat by my side, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

I buried my face in her lap and let my tears stream down my face "I'm sorry"

"No Maka its okay, you can't help it, its how you feel" Liz stroked my head.

"I miss him so much" I sobbed "I'm so sorry"

Tsubaki and Patty walked into the room and saw me crying on Liz's lap.

Patty ran over to me and hugged me "Maka its okay, were here for you"

Tsubaki stood there in despair not knowing what to say that would make me feel better, she looked at me and then over at her computer and she had that smile on her face as if she was trying to tell me she had an idea.

She walked over to her computer and started to type on the keys.

"Tsubaki…" I said sitting up "What are you…"

"I'm getting into the BlackStar security cameras" Tsubaki giggled.

"Can you do that?" Liz asked curiously.

"Any normal girl can't, but you're forgetting that I go to the DWMA" Tsubaki pointed towards herself and giggled.

A smile grew on the corners on my lips as I ran over to her and stood by her side.

"I should be able to crack the code of their security" Tsubaki said continuing to type on the keys.

Tsubaki typed in the password and she accessed it!

"Yes!" We all cheered.

"Tsubaki can you see what the latest missions are and who's taken them?" I asked.

"I should be able to" Tsubaki said typing on the key bored more "Okay, the latest mission in London has been taken by, Black*star and Soul…"

I widened my eyes looking at the screen "What…"

"No Kid" Liz said a little worried "Why hasn't Kid gone with them? I hope his okay"

"His probably just took another mission" I said shaking off my worries "Click on that one"

Tsubaki clicked on the last missions that have been taken in the past week and none of them had Kid's name next to them.

"Maka I'm sure his okay" Patty hesitated "Don't worry about it"

"According to this Kid hasn't taken a mission in over two weeks" Tsubaki looked at me in despair.

My vision started to blur, I could feel anger in my gut, and all I wanted to do was just lie down on the floor and hit my head and go into a coma and never wake up again. But instead I just broke down on my knees and broke out in tears.

My roommates just looked at each other with sorrow in their eyes, there was nothing they could say.

"Maka he might not be…" Tsubaki said sadly "He might just be sick"

"Yeah don't give up yet" Liz placed her hand on my back.

I just continued to cry hitting my fists on the floor.

"Okay tomorrow, were going to come up with a plan" Tsubaki stood up "Where going to find him"

"We can't!" I yelled "Remember if I leave the school grounds I'll be expelled"

Liz and Tsubaki starred at each other and then they smiled at each other as if they were thinking the same thing, and then they turned around and said "You're not going to get caught Maka!"

I starred at them with a confused look "What…"

"Were going to sneak out!" Liz exclaimed "No one will know!"

"We'll do it tomorrow last day no one will even notice us because they'll be to busy running around" Tsubaki added "It's perfect"

"Wait…" I trailed off "We can't"

"Yes Maka we can!" Liz's smile grew wider "You're going to see Kid again and were all going to help you"

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	10. The one that got away

The next morning we woke up at the crack of dawn to get started with our plan.

"Okay, were going to arrive there at 12:00?" Liz asked.

"Yes" Tsubaki replied "And the time is now… 6:43"

"We have exactly five hours and seventeen minutes" I said "Let's get a move on"

We read every single book from the library for ideas on how to sneak in, we eventually put some ideas together for our plan but it still wasn't enough.

"What about the guards?" Patty asked "There's going to be plenty of them and we can't just barge past them"

"She's right" I said looking a little disappointed.

"I could stay in the van with my computer to check the security" Tsubaki shrugged.

"Yes!" I punched the air with my fist "That's that sorted"

"Wait!" Liz stopped us "What if our plan doesn't work, what if we get caught?"

We looked down in despair.

"We can't do this…" I mumbled "I can't break into another academy"

"Maka!" Patty snapped "You can do this!"

"No we can't" Tsubaki said sadly "According to security there are over 200 guards in the building"

Patty's jaw dropped "What the!"

"I'm never gonna see him again" I fell back onto my bed.

Liz sat down by my side "Yes you will"

"Yeah Maka, we'll make sure you will" Patty added walking out of the room.

"How?" I asked sadly.

"Um… guys" Tsubaki stuttered starring at the computer screen "Someone's just signed up for a mission"

"Who?" I walked over to the computer and looked at the name "Oh my god!"

My heart was filled with happiness as I kept saying their name in my head over and over again "Kid…"

Kid was still here, he hadn't left, he wasn't dead, he wasn't missing he was still here.

"See Maka his still here!" Liz exclaimed.

"So Tsubaki where bout's is the mission?" Patty asked.

"One second I'll look it up" Tsubaki looked at the pages.

"Maka!" Patty ran back into the room "You need to hide!"

"What, why?" I hesitated but a little worried.

"Spirit!" Patty yelled "His coming!"

I looked around for somewhere to hide but I couldn't find anywhere "Where!"

Spirit got closer to our dorm room, his foot steps got louder as they stomped down the hall, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki quickly hid all the pieces of paper for our plan before he stepped into the room.

"Where's Maka?" He yelled angrily "Where is that little brat!"

"I don't know" Tsubaki said acting casual.

"Even if we did we wouldn't tell you" Liz scoffed folding her arms "You don't even care about her"

"You're right about that" He smirked "And I know you know where she is and you're going to tell me where"

Patty swallowed hard "We don't!"

Spirit started to walk towards Patty "The dumb one speaks"

Tsubaki stepped forward in anger "She's not dumb!"

Spirit span round to face her.

"You're the one who's dumb mouthing off at a group of level nine spies" Liz chuckled.

"Dumb ass" Patty giggled under her breath.

"I know she's in here" He laughed "And I'm going to find her"

He barged passed Liz and Patty and walked over to the closet "Open up little girl"

He swung up the closet doors hoping to see me inside and pull me out, but I wasn't in there.

He chuckled "So bed hider are you"

He walked towards my bed and looked under, but I wasn't there either.

"Ha!" Liz blurted out "See she's not in here so you can leave!"

"Yeah go away!" Patty added "Or we'll tell Lord Death!"

"Oh come on, trust me you wouldn't do that" Spirit placed a hand inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Patty "Would you"

Liz and Tsubaki stunned and Patty gulped heard and slowly shook her head.

"Good" Spirit placed the gun back inside his pocket "Plus I haven't checked the last wardrobe"

My heart stopped when I heard what he said, I couldn't breathe I didn't want to, I could hear his footsteps moving across the floorboards getting closer and closer to the wardrobe.

I took a deep breath and clenched my fist tighter "Go away!"

I prayed that something magical would happen and he would just turn around and would out of the door, but this wasn't a wizard school this was the DWMA, I good hear his footsteps as they got louder, I heard him place his hand on the handle and the door creaked as he slowly pulled the door open.

He opened it all together and looked inside, but I wasn't there.

"Aaaaaa!" Spirit yelled in anger as he stormed out of the room.

I looked through the window, I was standing on the ledge outside I could hear everything and see everything that happened, he had threatened to shoot Patty.

I opened the window and climbed back in "Oh my god Patty are you okay?"

I ran over to her and hugged her, Patty didn't say anything she didn't have to the tears rolling down her cheeks were enough.

Liz ran over to comfort her sister, I walked over to the door and closed it shut and locked it, so Spirit couldn't get back in.

"I hate my dad" I mumbled "I really do"

Tsubaki got back out the plans and scattered them around on my bed, and then she got the security back up on the computer.

Patty still wasn't talking, she just sat on the edge of my bed and held her knees close to her chest and let her tears run down her cheeks.

"Okay so where is the mission" I hesitated to ask because after just what happened.

"It's…" Tsubaki looked at her computer "Down town"

We all shared a confused look "Down town?"

"Yeah, the mission lasts for three days, and his spending the night at the hotel across the road…"

My heart stopped beating all together, he was that close and I might be able to see him again.

"Oh my god!" Tsubaki said in excitement "Do you know what this means?"

"No" I stuttered.

"It means…" Liz cut off Tsubaki.

"It means his looking for you Maka!"

I stunned I couldn't move I couldn't breathe, Kid was what…

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	11. The big fight to heaven

"Kid's what…?" I swallowed hard.

"His looking for you, and according to this he should be leaving in half hour!" Tsubaki exclaimed "Then is our chance"

"How do we get out, my dad's looking for me!" I panicked.

"We get out the back window" Liz smiled "I'll distract him"

I let out a deep sigh "Okay…"

"Yes!" Tsubaki punched the air "Patty go get the van"

Patty just sat there in silence still not moving or barely breathing.

"Patty…" Liz sat by her sisters side "Patty its okay I'll never let him hurt you"

Patty looked up at Liz "You mean it?"

"Yes" Liz smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Okay…" Patty pulled away from the hug and ran out of the room.

"Okay Maka, Liz find us something to wear" Tsubaki ordered.

"Tsubaki what if he doesn't want to see me" I worried a little "What if he has actually forgetting who I am?"

"Maka don't be stupid" Tsubaki chuckled handing me an ear piece "You're going to see him"

"Maka catch!" Liz called out to me.

Liz threw me a pair of leather black high heel boots.

I starred at her with a confused look on my face "What…"

"You can't be a spy without the look can you?" Liz laughed handing me a pair of black skinny jeans and black strap shirt.

I laughed and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later I walked out wearing my outfit that Liz had sorted out for me, I saw that Liz had changed and so did Patty after from getting the van.

Tsubaki had all of her technical equipment in the back of the van and waited until we was ready so we could make are move to leave the building.

"Ready?" Liz asked looking at me.

I nodded slowly "Uh-huh"

We climbed in the back of the van while Patty stayed in the front and drove the van to our destination.

It took us a while to get the especially because Patty had never drove a van before, and she kept stopping because she claimed that there was a giraffe following us.

"Were here" Tsubaki said calmly giving us the signal that it was okay to get out of the van "The mission should take place down that alleyway and into a car park"

"Okay, cya later Tsubaki" I jumped out of the van and followed Patty and Liz down the alleyway.

"Come on Maka!" Patty giggled.

"I'm coming!"

We reached the end of the alleyway and found ourselves standing in the middle of a deserted car park.

"There's no one here" Liz said a little confused.

"Hey Tsubaki I thought you…" A hand was taped over my mouth and cut me off.

I elbowed my opponent in the ribs and swung up my fist smashing in their face, I kicked round my leg and threw them into the wall behind me.

I looked round and saw men wearing black masks running towards me.

"Maka take this!" Patty yelled throwing me a gun.

I caught it in my right hand and swung my arm round smashing the back of my gun into an enemy's skull.

"Thanks!"

We threw punches and poured bullets into their bodies but they keep appearing out of no where.

"Where are they all coming from?" Liz panicked "There's too many of them!"

"Just keep going!" I called back to Liz throwing my leg up and bringing my heel down hitting a black masked man in his skull.

Men started to surround us pushing us close together, I looked around for something that could help us in this situation, but I got nothing they walked closer and all we could do was shoot them and make gaps for us to run out.

I shot as many men as I could but I only had one round of bullets left, so my best option was to save them and fight weaponless.

I jumped and span in the air and kicked out my leg causing the heel of my boot to smash into my enemy's face.

"Liz, Patty!" I called out.

Liz span around and saw two men running in her direction, she shot them through their temples.

I felt two hands round my waist trying to pull me away but I lifted up my knee and throw back my leg kicking the opponent in his crutch, he pulled away and span around smacking the back of my gun in his head.

"Good job!" A voice called out to me.

"Thanks!" I called back.

Then it hit me, I recognized their voice but I couldn't make out who it was and I couldn't see anyone around because of all the men surrounding me.

I kept throwing punches and kicking my opponents out of the way to see if I could see anyone else fighting besides me, Liz and Patty but no one was there.

A man came running towards me and another ran up behind me and grabbed hold of me while the one in front of me raised his fist in the air and swung it down punching me in the stomach.

I coughed up blood and was thrown to the floor but I wouldn't go down that easy, I lifted up my gun and shot the one that had punched me in the temple while Liz and Patty shot at the other.

"Maka!" The voice called out again.

Who was it was it Liz or Patty no maybe it was Tsubaki in my earpiece no it could have been it didn't sound like them.

I still couldn't see anyone around besides the girls fighting like crazy, so I just continued to fight.

I stood up and regained my strength and ran at my enemy and punched him in the ribs throwing him into the wall behind, I shot at him when he hit the wall, I had to be careful of who I shot because I only had a few bullets left.

"Tsubaki" I panted "Tsubaki are you there?"

"Yeah Maka" Tsubaki replied "What is it"

"Can you get visual on anyone else in the area, I can hear someone and it's not any of the men or Liz and Patty"

"Okay Maka"

A man ran up to Liz and was about to kick her over, but before he could I had already shot him in the back.

"Shit!" I exclaimed "One more bullet"

There was only a few men left but I could still hear the voice calling out to me, who it was I couldn't place my finger on a name as to who it could be.

"Maka!" Tsubaki pitched in "Someone else is in the area with you but I don't know who it is!"

"Can u get visual on him?" I asked.

"I'll try"

There was two more men running at me, I swung out my arms punching one in the face and knocking him out black and punching the other in the ribs braking one of two.

"Maka his right above you on the roof tops!" Tsubaki pointed out.

I looked up and a dark shadow quickly stepped back out of sight so I couldn't see him, wait I could see something, something gold and shimmering in the light, no wait there was two of them.

"Maka!" Liz yelled out to me "Watch out!"  
>My enemy got up off the floor and ran at me once more, I kicked him in the throat sending him back down to the ground.<p>

I looked back up at the roof tops but the gold shimmering lights were gone.

There men ran towards us and we took care of one each, Liz shot one of the in the temple and Patty kicked one in his chest sending him flying across the other end of the car park, she may be small but she sure has a powerful kick.

I grabbed hold of the last mans hair and pulled his head down and smashed his face in my knee.

"We done it!" Patty cheered "Now let's go find Kid"

I looked around to see if I could see the two golden lights anywhere around the car park but they were definitely gone.

"Tsubaki is that person is he still around here?" I asked Tsubaki holding my earpiece firmly in my ear.

"I'll have a look they couldn't have gone far" Tsubaki replied.

"Maka are you okay?" Liz asked walking up to me "That man punched you pretty hard"

"Yeah I'm okay" I panted "Was that you that shouted out Maka that I got hit?"

"No…" Liz rose an eyebrow "Why you ask that?"

"It's just I heard someone call my name and I didn't know who it was" I looked down at the floor "If it wasn't you, Patty or Tsubaki then who was it?"

"Come on that doesn't matter now we have to find Kid don't we" Liz smiled and ran off to Patty.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

Suddenly bullets were shot in my direction but they all missed me, my eyes moved to the direction the bullets came from to see one last masked man running towards me.

He continued to pour bullets towards me but I dodged out of every bullets way, I threw my fist towards his ribs but he moved and swung out his leg causing me to fall on my back.

I rolled backwards out of his reach and jumped up and continued to dodge his bullets and throw punches towards him.

I threw my leg out towards him but he blocked it and punched me in my gut causing me to cough up more blood, they knew my weak spot just by looking at they way I fought, now this was a true spy.

"Maka!" The voice yelled out again.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the voice I didn't know who it was, I couldn't see them.

My opponent continued to punch me in my stomach, I lifted up my knee smashing it into my enemy's chin, I kicked him off of my throwing him backwards.

He landed on his feet and started to run at me once more, I jumped up onto my feet and lifted up my gun towards the opponent's temple, I knew it was my last bullet but I released my finger off the trigger but I missed.

My enemy ran towards me with his gun armed in his hand, his finger was moving closer and closer towards the trigger.

I closed my eyes and squeezed them tight, I couldn't move, I could barley breathe, I was froze.

But then there was a loud shot fire, had I been shot, had Liz or Patty shot him? I opened my eyes and saw the man in front of me fall to the ground, someone shot him.

I looked up from his dead body and standing directly behind him with their gun still armed in their hands was,

Kid…

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	12. My destiny

I don't know what I was more scared about, the fact that I was about to black out or the fact that I was starring face to face with the boy I wasn't meant to see.

I started to feel my eyelids close down on me, I felt myself falling forwards getting closer and closer to the ground, but I suddenly felt a pair of arms being wrapped around me to catch my fall.

I looked up and saw a pair of sparkly golden eyes looking down at me, my eyes closed fully as I just laid there in Kid's arms, I could still hear in their voices.

"Maka!" Liz exclaimed.

"Liz, Patty you go back to the academy, I'll take her to the hotel with me" Kid said placing his fingers on my cheeks.

I could still feel the warmth of his hand against my cheek, no body could tell but I knew I was smiling.

Suddenly everything went silent and I was numb I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Kid smiling starring down at me.

"You're awake" His eyes shone in the moonlight "Easy"

He placed his hand on my back and helped me sit up, we looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

Without hesitation I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a hug "I missed you!"

He wrapped his arms around my back and squeezed me close to him "I missed you too"

He pulled away "But Lord Death's rules"

I looked down in despair "I know…"

Kid looked at me "Speaking of which does he know you're here?"

I shook my head slowly "No we snuck out"

Kid stood up and began to panic "You need to go back you're going to get expelled!"

"No please don't make me, I can't!" I stood up "Please Spirit's looking for me"

"Spirit…" Kid questioned "You're dad"

I nodded, Kid placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"It's gonna be okay"

We sat back down on the bed and I curled up next to Kid, and let my emotions take over me.

"Maka…"

I looked up at him "Yeah"

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your mum?"

"I don't know, she went on a mission and she never came back" I sniffed.

Kid squeezed me tighter and leaned into me and whispered in my ear "Someone knows"

A smile soon appeared at the corners on my lips "Do you wanna do something tomorrow"

He looked at me shocked "We can't!"

"Please no one will know please Kid…" I pulled him closer to me.

He stroked the top of my head "Okay"

That night Kid let me stay at the hotel with him, we stayed up all night talking it was amazing the best night of my life, but I soon drifted off to sleep in his arms.

He placed me on the bed and he laid down next to me, I started to have this weird dream that I've been having for a couple of weeks now and this time it had a better effect on me.

"Maka you need to get out of here!" Tsubaki yelled.

I span around and saw two black vans driving towards me, I turnt back around to face the boy who was standing in front of me.

"Run!" Kid panicked "Run Maka!"

I didn't know why I had to run but I run past Kid and started to run up the road, everything seemed so slow, why was I running what was going on?

A jacket that was balancing on my shoulders slid off and was now lying on the floor as I continued to run up the path.

"Run!" The voices were still yelling behind me.

I was running but I was so slow I couldn't run any faster than I already was, I heard the tires screech as the van pulled up on the pavement right behind me, but still… I tried to run faster.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist, it wasn't a friendly thing it was violent, I struggled to pull away as they lifted me off of the ground trying to pull me into the van, I threw my head back hitting the enemy in the face possibly breaking their nose.

I was released from their arms but the force was too much, I feel forward onto the floor smashing my head against the concrete, everything was blurry and I was dizzy I couldn't move.

I felt the arms lift me back up off of the ground and they threw me into the van, I laid there motionless but a voice told me inside my head that I had to get out of there, with what ever strength I had left I got up off of the floor of the van and run for the back door.

I jumped out and tried to run, but I was stunned with shook from what I saw in front of me, I saw my dad with a gun pointing it straight at me, I don't know why but I continued to run forward running towards him, he released his finger from the trigger and a bullet flew from the gun and forced into my chest.

I felt cold, numb unable to breathe, I looked down and saw the blood dripping from my body.

"Maka!" Kid yelled and ran to my side.

I fell into his arms and fell to the ground, but it was too late I wasn't alive anymore, I was dead…

"Aaaaaa!" I screamed.

Kid run into the room and grabbed hold of my hand "Maka, Maka wake up!"

I continued to scream "Aaaaaa!"

But suddenly I could hear his voice making its way into my mind "Kid…"  
>I opened my eyes to see myself in Kid's arms as he sat down next to me and held me close to him.<p>

"Maka are you okay" He said moving a piece of hair away from my face.

"Yeah" I panted "Just a bad dream"

He kissed my forehead "Are you sure?"

I nodded slowly "Yeah"

"Okay" He stood up and turned around to leave the room "Night Maka"

I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back "Please don't leave me"

Kid smiled and nodded and walked back and lied down in the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

I woke up the next morning and saw Kid sleeping peacefully next to me, I giggled he looked so cute while he was sleeping, I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

I quickly climbed out of bed and got dressed leaving him there not knowing I was gone and left him to sleep.

I ran back to the academy, but I got this strange feeling that someone was following me, it was so weird.

I had to keep turning around to see if anyone was actually behind me but someone actually was but he didn't look like anyone I should look out for, But he had walked the same way as me for a while now.

I turnt back round and continued to walk down the path but suddenly I heard footsteps getting faster and faster from behind me as they moved closer to me, I started to run away down the round but they wrapped their arms around me and swept me off of my feet.

"Hey why you leave?" A cute innocent voice from behind me said.

I turnt my head round to see the golden eyes three white stripped haired hottie that I was going out with.

"Sorry"

"Plus I thought we was spending the day together?" Kid asked putting me down.

"Yeah…" I looked at the floor and wrapped my arms around myself "What you wanna do?"

"Maka?" Kid questioned placing his hand on my cheek "Are you okay, is about that dream you had last night?"

I shook it off and smiled at Kid "No it's okay"

He held out his hand and I proudly accepted it. I held his hand tightly and placed my other hand over to the top to secure my grip I was afraid, but why? I turnt around but that man was gone he probably just went the other way.

We walked to the park and played around for hours, he pushed my on the swings and we rolled around on the grass exactly what we did on Kid's last day until he had to leave.

We rolled around until we just stopped, I was lying on top of Kid and we were just looking into each others eyes, I could feel this spark between us but I broke it.

"I should go" I stood up to leave but he grabbed hold of my hand pulling me back down on top of him.

We laughed as Kid broke my fall.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay?" I asked giggling looking at Kid with innocent eyes.

"No…" He said sadly.

I looked at him with a worried look on my face.

"My lips hurt" He smirked.

I looked at him and a smile soon appeared across my face and I hit his arm gently "I can fix that for you"

I leaned in but before I could press my lips against his, someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away.

"Maka what are you doing!" Liz yelled "You have to go Spirit's looking for you!"

"It's okay I'm fine" I said brushing myself off "I've not seen him"

"Well we have" Tsubaki started to panic.

"Is everything okay?" Kid asked a little worried as he walked over to us "What's wrong?"

I looked at the girls and then they looked at me, then at Kid.

"Should we tell him" Tsubaki looked at Liz "His her boyfriend he has a right to know"

"Tell me what?" Kid started to panic "What's happened is it Maka?"

"Maka do you want us to?" Liz asked me.

I nodded slowly and then looked away.

"Spirit…" Tsubaki took a long pause "His looking for Maka, his got people all over the city looking for her and when they find her we think…"

Kid had water in his eyes "They'll kill her won't they?"

Liz and Tsubaki nodded "He already pointed a gun a Patty she's terrified now, of everything"

I sniffed and wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes but I shook it off and turned back round to face them "It's okay their not gonna find me now are they"

"Um… Maka" Liz widened her eyes and was in panic "Turn around"

I span around and saw two black vans across the road from the park and they were exactly the same vans that were in my dream.

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	13. Please don't leave me

"Maka you need to hide!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

Two men armed with guns jumped out of the back of the van, but before they could quickly look over in my direction I ducked down behind some bushes.

"Maka follow me" Liz whispered hand gesturing to follow her.

Still crouched down to the ground I ran over to her and followed her behind some buildings and down dark alley ways.

"Maka…" Kid sighed grabbing my wrist "Why are they looking for you?"

"I can't talk about this now we have to leave" I pulled Kid along with me.

Liz took me to a little safe house outside of the city, we walked through the door and looked the door behind us.

"Whose place is this?" Tsubaki asked looking around.

"It's my parents" Liz answered "They don't use it anymore though, Maka you need to hide out in here"

"We'll check up on you every once in a while" Tsubaki added.

"What she can't just stay here!" Kid yelled "People will worry"

"Sprit will suspect her to be at the academy so they'll all be looking for her there" Liz sighed.

"Fine then I'm staying with her!"

"You can't" I panicked "That's what they want…"

"What do you mean" Kid looked at me confused "Maka…"

"They want both of us because we were the ones that killed Stein, they want revenge" I said with tears dripping down my cheeks.

Kid wrapped his arms around me and help me close to him "Its gonna be okay"

"They want Maka mostly because she was the one that blew him up!" Liz exclaimed.

I started to shake with fear and tears continued to run down my face "Kid… I'm so scared"

He squeezed my tighter not letting go of me "We'll get through this I promise"

I looked him in the eyes and a smile slowly appeared on my face "You do"

"Yes Maka I love you and I will never let anyone hurt you"

"Okay we gotta go Patty's waiting for us in the van" Tsubaki and Liz ran off outside the safe house "Cya Maka!"

Kid slowly pulled away from the hug "I gotta go to, I'll get Black*star and Soul together for more protection, you're going be fine"

He kissed my forehead and ran outside too, I quickly stood up and closed the door and locking it so no one could get in, I shut all of the windows and closed the curtains, I wanted to make sure I was safe.

That night I had the same dream but it changed a bit.

I jumped out of the back of the van, but my dad wasn't there pointing the gun at me like the last time, I continued to run up that road still, I could see Kid and Tsubaki yelling something to me but I couldn't make out what it was, but suddenly it all started to make sense.

Tsubaki and Kid were yelling to me "Stop running Maka!"

Kid started to panic even more "Maka stop please!"  
>I stopped running in the middle of the road, I stood there looking at Kid and letting my heart melt away from looking at his beautiful golden eyes.<p>

I was completely unaware of the car that was coming fall speed towards me, I slowly turnt my head round to catch a glimpse of the front of the car hitting me knocking me down to the ground.

I laid there motionless, unable to breathe, unable to move, but I wasn't dead I couldn't feel my heart beating anymore, I new I was dead but some how I was still alive.

I looked up and saw Kid standing over me, he had blood dripping from his chest, was it my blood, was he bleeding.

I just saw him mouth to me "I'm sorry"

But suddenly everything started to fade away getting farther and farther away from me.

"Kid…" I started to speak in my sleep again "No Kid!"

"Maka…" I voice said as they placed the hand on mine "Maka wake up"

I could hear the voice but I was pulled back into the dream, I stood up and I was in the street I was looking at Kid lying on the floor in front of me, I sat by his side and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Kid please don't leave me!" I started to yelled "Kid!"

"Maka I'm right here!" The voice gripped tighter onto my hand "Please wake up…"

I shot up in my bed and I was sitting there panting, I looked around and realized I was in the safe house where I need to be to be protected.

"Maka…" The voice said again.

I turnt my head round to see Kid starring at me holding my hands "What are you doing here!"

"I… I had a dream that something horrible had happened to you" He hesitated "I had to make sure you were okay, I had to see you, hear you, touch you, I was so worried"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and broke out in tears "I hate this, I hate this so much, and I don't know what to do"

He placed his hands on my back to comfort me "It's okay"

"Maka, Maka are you there?" Tsubaki said through my earpiece next to my bed.

I grabbed it and placed it to my ear "Yeah Tsubaki, what's up"

"You need to get out of there, Spirit knows where you are!" Liz interrupted in the earpiece.

"What!" I panicked.

Kid stood up "What's wrong!"

"Spirit's found me" I said with teary eyes.

I quickly got dress and we ran out of the safe house and run down an alley way, I was pulling Kid along behind me, we ran to the front gate of the academy and met Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

"Come on Maka!" Liz exclaimed running signaling me to follow her.

"I'll get Black*star and Soul" Kid said getting out his phone.

Kid started to quickly type letters on the keypad, telling them to meet us, and a few minutes later he got a reply saying that they were on their way.

Two black vans appeared at the end of the path, as they were driving path, Kid stood in front of me covering up my body so the drivers of the black vans couldn't see me.

"We need to get out of here!" Patty exclaimed "Liz lead the way"

Liz started to run up the path away from the vans, Kid ran while holding my hand not wanting to let it go, he wanted to keep me protected, he loved me and I loved him.

We got up to the end of the path and saw two dark figures running towards us.

"Yo Kid!"  
>Kid span around and saw Soul and Black*star running over to him.<p>

"Come on we need to protect Maka" Kid bumped fists with them.

"Let's go!" Tsubaki demanded.

We continued to run and follow Liz, Kid still had his hand in mine as we ran, I didn't know where we was going all I knew was that my dad wanted to kill me.

"Maka stay with Kid" Liz pointed down a dark alleyway "You'll be safe down there"

Kid pulled my down the alleyway and kept hold of me, the others hid around the block to keep an eye from when we had to run.

I clenched my teeth together and started to shiver, I was so cold I should have brought my jacket.

Kid started to take off his jacket and before I knew it he was wrapping it around my shoulders to keep me warm.

"Thanks" I mumbled but still loud enough so Kid could hear.

He pulled me closer to him "It's okay"

"Kid…" I looked up at him.

"Yeah what is it spy girl?" He looked into my eyes and gave me that I know something about you look.

"Please don't ever die" I buried my face into his chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist "Please I don't know what I would do"

"Trust me" Kid squeezed me tighter "I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon"

"Aaaaaa!" Liz screamed.

"Liz!" I panicked.

I ran out of the alleyway to see a masked man holding onto Liz with a gun to her temple.

"Put her down!" Soul had jumped on the man who held onto Liz and snapped his neck setting Liz free.

And then I realized, it was happening, I saw two vans driving down the road towards me.

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled out to me from across the road "Run!"

With out a doubt of hesitation I span around and started to run up the path, I was running my fastest but I wasn't fast enough.

"Maka!" Kid called out to me "Run Maka run!"

I didn't stop running not even to breathe, I didn't even stop running when I felt Kid's jacket slowly falling of my shoulders, it fell onto the floor but I kept running.

I heard the van pull of onto the pavement behind me but still I didn't stop running, I felt two arms grab hold of me, I threw back my head breaking the enemy's nose, they dropped me onto the floor but I hit my head against the concrete floor.

"Maka!" Kid called again "Get up!"

My vision was blurred, I was dizzy, I could barely move, was I dreaming again? No this was real.

The arms grabbed hold of me again and threw me into the van, the slammed the door behind me.

I could still hear the voices outside yelling my name "Maka!"

I had to do it, I got up off the van floor and ran for the back door, everything was slow it felt like I was going in slow motion, I kicked open the doors and jumped out of the van landing on my feet and continuing to run forward, I didn't stop running I wasn't paying attention to anything.

"Maka stop running!" Tsubaki yelled "Spirit!"

I looked in front of me and saw my dad pointing a gun at my body, but still I kept on running.

I was in shock, he held his finger over the trigger but I kept running, Kid ran to me what was he doing?

My dad pulled his finger away and the bullet flew threw the air, Kid ran in front of me and took the bullet.

There was silence everyone was shocked because of what had just happened, the only sound I could hear was the echo of the gun in the distance and the thud that was made when Kid hit the floor.

I stopped running and I looked down at Kid lying on the floor in front of me, his chest was covered in blood, I sat down by his side and tried to stop the bleeding.

"You bastard!" Soul ran at Spirit punching him in the gut.

And while he was down on the floor Black*star pointed the gun towards his temple and fired.

Blood went everywhere, everyone stood there looking at the disaster that had happened, while I was there trying to save him.

"Someone help call 999!" I yelled.

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


	14. We'll be ready

We was waiting around in the waiting room for hours the same questions kept running through my head over and over again.

"Is he gonna be okay" "He can't leave me, he promised"

"Maka his gonna be okay" Liz placed her hand on my back.

"You don't know that Liz" I pushed her hand off of my shoulder "It's my entire fault I should have just stopped running"

"His out of surgery now his gonna be okay" Liz sat down next to me "The doctors just checking up on him and then you can go see him"

"Yeah see Maka his okay" Tsubaki added sitting on the other side of me "And it's not your fault"

"You're Kid's girl right" Soul and Black*star stood in front of me "You're the one who that crazy bastard Spirit was after"

I looked up at them and nodded slowly "Yeah, sorry"

"What for?" Soul asked curiously.

"Yeah I've never seen Kid get so obsessed over someone like this before" Black*star crouched down in front of me "He really loves you"

"Yeah Maka other whys he wouldn't have taken a bullet for you" Patty giggled next to me.

"And Maka one last thing" Black*star down at me "Kid's our friend and you're his girl so that means if anything happens to you we'll be there to help you sort it out"

I stood out and hugged the gang, but our hug was broken when I heard the doctor calling me.

"Maka!" The doctor called "His awake and his asking for you!"

I stood there with my hand over my heart, I could feel it beating ten times faster, I gasped when I heard that he was awake.

"Go Maka" The gang smiled at me.

I walked over to the room that Kid was in, I stepped through the door to see Kid lying in the bed smiling at me.

"Hey spy girl"

"I'll give you two a minute" The doctor said leaving the room.

I stood in the doorway looking at the ground, I had tears in my eyes but I couldn't let notice.

"Maka" Kid said in despair.

But I couldn't take it any longer a tear dripped from my eye and splashed onto the floor "I'm so sorry"

Kid looked at me confused "Why"

"It's my fault you're in here, I should have just stopped running, why didn't I stop!"

"It's not your fault" Kid said trying to calm me down.

I walked over to him slowly and sat on the side of his bed, he sat up slowly and leant close to me and started to stroke my hair.

"I'm so, so sorry" Tears streamed down my cheeks "I'm so sorry"

"Its okay, of course I would take a bullet for you" Kid looked up into my eyes "I love you Maka"

"I love you too Kid" I smiled at him.

He placed his hand on my chin and pulled my lips to his and kissed me, we pulled away and smiled at each other.

And from that moment I realized what Lord Death had meant by the phrase "Be prepared for what lies ahead"

I know what's coming and it's big but one thing I'm sure of… Soul, Black*star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid and Me, we'll be ready!

**Well hope you enjoyed it sorry the last chapter was very short and if you enjoyed this fan fic I might make another based on Kid's point of view? Review if you like the idea.**

**I do not own Soul Eater and I got the idea for this fan fic because I read a book called the **_**Gallagher girls **_**I do not own the basic of the story all rights belong to Ally Carter.**


End file.
